Good Boy
by MondayFriday
Summary: Arya does leave Sandor after his fight with Brienne of Tarth, but she comes right back to get him, Ray and his cult show up and help Sandor heal, and instead of Ray and his following dying they are saved by Beric Dondarrion and his gang. Arya and Sandor are pretty distant towards each other but after a few years they eventually bond and end up together. Rated M for sex/violence.


**A/N: Okay guys this is a whole bunch different from what I usually write so bare with me. I know this ship is pretty underrated (when has that ever stopped me?), but I am in love with Game of Thrones and I am in total everything with Arya and The Hound. I haven't found a ship name for the two (if they even have one) so I decided to name the shipping pair ArSan, like 'arson', because they're both destructive as hell. May stay a oneshot or I might add chapters.**

 **::/::Summary::/::**  
 **Please read so you understand the story.**  
 **Arya does leave Sandor after his fight with Brienne of Tarth, but she comes right back to get him, Ray and his cult show up and help Sandor heal, and instead of Ray and his following dying they are saved by Beric Dondarrion and his gang. Arya and Sandor are pretty distant towards each other but after a few years they eventually bond and end up together. Jon Snow married Lyanna Mormont and defeats Daenerys after Drogon mysteriously sides with him. However, Jon doesn't kill Daenerys and simply requests a peaceful truce - to which she agrees, seeing their common enemy the Lannisters rather than each other. Sansa stays single because she needed to work on Sansa (single by choice is a real thing) she chooses to stay with Jon and takes care of Bron. The Mountain never becomes a zombie and Syrio keeps him locked away in some crap dungeon in Dorne because fuck that guy. Cersei isn't dead but locked away in a cell opposite of the Mountain. Brienne and Sandor settled things amicably (with dukes) and are now okay with each other. Tormund still wants himself some Brienne. Also, Arya is aged up to be about 18-20 years. Sandor is probably 32+.**  
 **Pretty caught up.**

 ***Warning: This story contains graphic language and adult situations***

* * *

"Why are we going to the Westerlands?" Arya asked from atop her horse, she couldn't complain though, Jon, Sansa and Bron would be close.

"You're always asking questions. Do I ever answer you?" The Hound asked, turning to look back at her from on top of Stranger.

Arya pouted, "If you're trying to ditch me with Jon I'll hunt you down and kick your ass." she said sternly. The Hound barked a hardy laugh and slowed Stranger until he was side by side with Arya.

"You think I'd leave you, girl?" He asked, grabbing hold of her slender wrist as he looked down at her. Time had been good to him, he was still in good shape despite his age and injuries. His mousy brown hair still hung at his shoulders, his big brown eyes remained marred by memories of battle, his burn... she'd honestly forgotten about his burn, it was just a part of him. Time was on her side as well, her once boy like figure had reshaped itself into a curvaceous young lady, though she was still short and more often than not mistaken for a child when she chose to dress masculine, much to her chagrin. She was still very beautiful in Sandor's eyes. Her brown hair now passed her shoulders, more so due to not caring to cut it. Her grey eyes had brought several unnecessary stops to his heart. Though he'd never tell her that, she would never stop looking at him.

"No" she said flatly, stroking her thumb over his calloused knuckles.

"Than for fuck's sake stop acting like I will!" He leaned down enough for their lips to meet in a chaste kiss before he pulled away, still holding Craven's reigns to keep her by his side. This was the man she promised to kill, the man who killed her friend, Joffrey's dog, and she loved him. It took her a long time to admit it to herself, but she did. She would die for the man beside her and find a reason for it to be his fault.

It started to rain so the two decided to stop at an inn and continue on to the castle in the morning.

Sandor walked towards the innkeeper with Arya close behind.

"One room." Sandor said meeting the short elderly man's lidded eyes. The man looked the two over, although Jon was King now people didn't recognize Arya and Sandor, and they liked it that way. But, of course the couple looked odd, Sandor was a scarred bahemouth and Arya was a petite androgynous looking squire.

"One room for you ser, and your uh..." the man's grainy voice trailed as his eyes made their way to Arya.

"My whore" Sandor said with the straightest face. He made sure to be staring at Arya when he said it. She tried to fake anger but forced back the slightest smile.

"The expensive kind. This ugly fucker has the fattest wallet in all of Westeros." Arya lied, sliding the room key off of the counter "Hurry up my burnt little biscuit, come tend to my quivering loins." Arya said walking up to their room.

The Hound and the innkeeper both shot each other knowing and embarrassed looks.

 ***In the room***

Arya put her luggage (which wasn't much) down into a corner of the room. It was a small room, with a tiny fireplace. She sparked it before Sandor came like she always did when they traveled. In the corner there was a small wash basin with enough room for The Hound to fit in. The big bed in the corner of the room looked so inviting, but Arya took a whiff of herself and smelled the musky, outside smell she was letting off and decided to take a bath.

She stripped down as she entered the wash basin, she hissed as its luke warm water hit her bruised thighs from riding all day. Sweet relief she thought. Her hands found their way to her neck and then in between her bossom, she didn't even hear it when Sandor came in.

The Hound sat at the edge of the bed watching the show, he made a wolf whistle that scared Arya enough to make her duck herself up to her shoulders under the water.

"I've seen it all before, wolf girl" Sandor said taking a swig of his drink.

It was true, Arya had traveled with the Hound since she was little, he'd seen her as naked as her nameday and more. They did love one another after all. A few short days after she first flowered she'd told him of her womanhood. The Hound, the disgusted by the moon blood, agreed to be her first. It was painful, there was blood, and curses of "Not so rough you cunt!" and "men pay for this shaite?!" Sandor could only laugh at his angered lover. Eventually curses and insults turned to moans as she bucked herself against him.

"Tight little thing" he remembered saying to her as she stared back at him with those ferocious grey eyes of hers.

Arya took no time to stand up to reveal herself to Sandor, her pert tits shining from the water, illuminated by the fireplace. A low groan told her her lover was more than pleased.

She stepped out of the tub and strode over to him, straddling his thigh as she wrapped her small arms around his neck, a shiver of electricity surged through her as the Hound's strong hand cupped her backside.

 _Damn this girl._ Clegane thought, she had made him weak. She was the wolf bitch he remembered he couldn't stand. Arya Fucking Stark. He would die for her in a heart beat.

Her tiny hand rubbed his fully erect penis, her hot breath against his neck as she peppered him with kisses. Seven Hells this girl was going to drive him mad. With a devious smile he sat up, still holding her by her thigh and back and laid her down on the warm edge of the bed where he'd been sitting.

"Put that pillow under your arse and spread your legs" Clegane said, which Arya scrambled to comply. He loved how submissive she was in the bedroom, she was vulnerable and only he got to see it.

He leaned his weight between her legs, his cock grazing her slippery cunt, he held her gaze as he pushed into her.

"Oh fuck..." Arya whispered, looking down between the two of them, watching as he entered her.

The wolf girl's eyes made their way back up to his face. She would always be strange to him, people looked away when they saw him, they tried to hold back fear and disgust. But here this little thing was, not paid for, here by choice, this girl more than half his age was getting aroused looking at him. He could feel her tiny broken in cunt tightening around his cock as his pace increased.

He bent himself nearly in half to kiss her. She was drooling out the corner of her mouth, gasping moans escaped her with each thrust, but her gaze never left him. If there was a God or Gods out there he thanked them for letting her be his.

Her breaths got sharper and her legs tightened around him. Her hand dipped down between her legs into the tiny patch of curly hair between her legs working at her clit.

She came with a series of curses, he fucked her through her orgasm. He needed to cum but he wanted so badly to prolong this. Pulling out of her was torture but he needed more, he wanted to wear her out.

"Get on your knees, girl" he told her, she looked up at him as if the other side of his face had burned. He slapped her hip playfully but hard enough to make his point.

The girl rolled over and stuck her ass in the air, he took a moment to admire the view, her cunt was dripping wet with both of their juices, her back heaved with anticipation, he grabbed her hips with one hand and glided himself back into her.

He thrusted into her with short powerful thrusts, if she wasn't so wet he would have hurt her. Sandor leaned in close to her ear when he felt himself going over the edge with her.

"When someone asks why you smell of me" Sand said between gasps, "tell them 'because the Hound loves to fuck his wolf bitch'"

That did it, Arya was in a pleasure filled frenzy, her screams of bloody murder made him quickly release in her, his seed filling her as he attempted to pull out, the rest dripping onto her ass. She slid to lay on her stomach, Clegane rolled beside her their heavy breaths filling the room.

Arya crawled over to Sandor and laid her head on his shoulder. He thumbed her cheek, pulling her closer to him.

"Arya" her own name startled her, though they were couple he seldom used her name. Girl, wolf bitch/stark, cunt... they were all pet names she wore with pride. She looked up to meet his lopsided gaze. "Arya Stark... will you be mine today until your last day?"

The romantic words she could tell he rehearsed over and over again in his head made her frustrated.

"Are you proposing?" Arya asked, half asleep.

"No, I'm doing a spell - bloody hell! Yes I'm proposing." the Hound growled.

"Propose to me better. I'm not Sansa, romantic tripe does nothing for me."

"...Wolf bitch, become the Hound's wolf bitch." he said dryly to her. How dare she, he'd worked hard on that line for weeks,

"I guess; not like I have anything better to do." the girl smiled, then frowned "Do I have to wear a dress?"

"I don't care if you wear nothing, all you have to wear is my cloak." Clegane said, the anxiety of asking Arya to marry him finally slowed, making him nod off to sleep.

"That's why we're going to the Westerlands. We're not visiting Jon, we're moving to Clegane's Keep." She asked, her wits finally coming to her wits.

"Aye, with my brother gone I am head of House Clegane. Figured it'd do us some good to stay somewhere familiar for a change."

"They're going to call me a Lady"

"You are a lady"

"I am not!"

"I know better than anyone else that you're a lady, girl! I just fucked you!"

"I would rather be a wolf bitch than a lady"

"You're both." Clegane said more than annoyed, "now shut your mouth and go to bed."

The two curled up together, stealing one anothers warmth, stroking each others bodies. Suddenly Clegane shot up and looked down at the startled Arya.

He pulled the covers off of her and pulled her aching thighs apart. His seed spilling out of her, "Tomorrow we need to find a maester to make moon tea for you. World doesn't need another one of you running around."

"The world can go fuck itself. And..." she said yanking the covers back over herself, "moon tea taste like hot shit. I'd be better off birthing your bastard."

"You wouldn't survive the delivery, girl." he said solemnly, thinking of his late mother "I will not bury you."

"Sandor," Arya said, this time holding his gaze "If it's supposed to happen it'll happen. I've killed too many - _we've_ killed too many to be worried about death."

 _Sometimes this girl is wiser than her years._

He sighed, "If it comes down between you and the kid-"

"You'll save him."

"Him?"

She wouldn't dare tell him she thought about having his kids, she would never hear the end of it.

"I assumed our children would be boys." She waited for him to mock her, he didn't, he simple looked at her as if he were searching for his words.

"You'll get your babe soon enough."

"We'll wed before your soldiers start marching out of me. I'll not let Jon chew my ear off for having your bastards."

"Fuck the king"

"That's my brother"

"Fuck his sister than" Sandor said looking to her, a smile crept across her face, a matching one soon spread across his.

* * *

 **AE/N: I know I usually write Steven Universe but I write what I'm thinking when the feelings are fresh so don't worry about it. =) Leave a review and tell me what you think! Also, if you know of any great AryaXSandor fics let me know =)**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
